


Old Wounds

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amputation, DameRey, Dark Humor, F/M, Injury, New injury, Old Injury, damereyweek, damereyweek 2019, day three, making light of old injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: While out on a scouting mission for the Resistance, Rey, Poe and the others run into some trouble with the First Order...For Damereyweek 2019 Day Three: Injury





	Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED THE TAGS.
> 
> Okay I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this or not. I liked the premise of it, and I saw an old [Headcanon](https://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/post/170049082401/i-just-had-an-idea) that I wanted to expand upon and it just came out like this. 
> 
> there is a lot of dark humor and making light of Poe's old injury and does something (I'll put it in the end notes if you don't want to be spoiled) 
> 
> Enjoy

Rey could feel her blood pumping as she flew. She was used to the adrenaline of flight, reveled in it even. Today was no different. She laughed in exhilaration as the Falcon dodged TIE-Fighters to get under the Star Destroyer’s shield and take out their cannons. The fighting was chaotic. The Falcon and Black One had been scouting for safe travel routes and new informants when the First Order ships had appeared as if from nowhere, forcing them to take cover. The enormous, dense jungles of Onderon was perfect for this, but was also proving to be quite hazardous.

“GRRRRAARRRR!” Chewie shouted next to her as he leaned forward to hit a switch above her head.

“I know! I know!” she yelled back. “Finn how are things down there?” she asked into the headset.

Finn, who was down in one of the Falcon’s gunner bays. “Just peachy!” he called back as Rey heard him continue to fire on the Star Destroyer’s cannons. He was a far sight less panicked than the first time they had flown together

“Hey, you three!” Poe’s voice crackled over the coms. “You planning on helping out over here?”

Rey laughed. “I thought we _were_ helping, or do you _not_ want us to disable the cannons?” Rey asked as the Falcon swooped along the underbelly of the Star Destroyer, the cannon tower in front of them erupting in a cloud of fire. “This one’s done, how many more?”

“I thought I saw another TIE battalion on the far side of the-KRIFF!” Poe shouted, and Rey looked over to see his telltale black and orange fighter swerving around a sleek TIE-Striker. “Come on BB-8,” Rey heard him mutter. He’d clearly forgot to switch off his coms as he and the TIE swirled around each other, red and green blaster bolts cutting through the foliage and bursting against the ancient trees.

“Hang on, Poe!” Rey shouted as she maneuvered the Falcon easily to follow the two battling fighters. “Get ready, Finn!” she called as they followed Black One and its assailant down under the tree canopy.

“GRRRWWWAAWWRR” Chewie yelled, yanking the controls as the Falcon narrowly missed colliding with a mountain.

Rey reached above her, flipping switches frantically as they flew. “Finn! Heads up!” she shouted into her headset and Finn began targeting the black TIE. As Rey and Chewie worked to keep the TIE in sight, she saw Poe’s left wing explode in a blast of fire.

“POE!” Rey and Finn yelled in unison.

Finn managed to clip one of the TIE’s wings, sending it spinning off course as Rey steered the Falcon towards where Poe’s ship landed.

“GRRAAAWWWAAAR!”

“Yes!” Rey shouted back distractedly, flipping switches and slipping the Falcon vertically between two trees the size of Dreadnoughts.

“There!” Finn called as the wreckage of Poe’s ship came into view.

Smoke was rising from the damaged wing. The nose of the ship had crumpled against the trunk of what looked like one of the largest trees in the immediate area. A slightly smaller branch had collapsed on top of Black One, blocking Black One’s viewport and the pilot within.

“I’m going down there!” Rey yelled, already out of her seat and jogging to the Falcon’s gangplank.

She lowered it even before they were anywhere close to the ground, ready to jump down the moment she was close enough to the trees.

_Please don__’t be dead,_ she prayed desperately. _Please. _Seeing her opportunity, she jumped, landing gracefully on a branch close to the wreckage. She leapt down from branch to branch, fifty feet at a time, until she was on the jungle floor.

“POE!” she yelled as she approached the wreckage. “BB-8!”

_[Friend Rey!]_ she heard the muffled beeping coming from under the mess of leaves and twigs.

“BB!” Rey called again, beginning to shift some of the smaller debris from the top of Black One. “Are you okay? Is Poe alive?”

BB-8 beeped and suddenly Rey could see him. Miraculously the droid harness of Black One had not been struck by the falling tree limb, it seemed to have hit the main nose of the X-wing and avoided most of the cockpit. BB-8 had managed to slide out the lower exit and under the debris towards Rey. _[Master Poe is showing positive signs of life, but I believe he is dazed.]_

Rey sighed in relief. “Thank you, BB-8,” she said, patting him on his head. Squaring her shoulders, Rey stood back up and stared at the problem before her. “Okay, BB, I need you to back up.”

The droid beeped in acquiescence and moved behind another tree, his head poking out to watch.

Rey took a deep breath, tucking a loose lock of hair back. “Moving rocks,” she muttered to herself as she raised her arms. “How many times am I going to be moving things to save this man?” She reached into that open well of power that was inside of her, reaching out around her to the trees and the ground and the trapped pilot in front of her. Slowly, ever so slowly, the side of the branch that was laying across Black One rose. Rey’s arms followed the movements, carefully controlling the branch as it tipped backwards and landed with a _*fwhump*_ onto the jungle floor behind her.

_[You did it!]_ BB-8 cheered from his hiding spot.

Rey smiled. She jogged along the side of the branch to where she could just see Poe shifting under the cracked canopy. She leaped up onto the side of Black One, finding a foothold in the newly created crevices of the hood. She quickly found the latch and pulled the canopy open.

“Hey, Commander,” she said with relief when he immediately looked up at her. “Miss me?”

Poe smiled broadly up at her. “You are, bar none, my favorite person in the entire galaxy, Sunshine,” he said, reaching to unbuckle his harness. He tried to pull himself up out of his seat but stopped. “Fark,” he cursed, glancing down at his right foot.

Rey looked down too and saw what he was upset about. The dashboard of Black One had collapsed, whether in the initial crash or when the branch had fallen on it, Rey couldn’t tell, but the result was the same. Poe was stuck.

Surprisingly, Rey saw that Poe didn’t look to be in pain, if anything he just looked annoyed.

“Just my luck,” he said, rummaging in his pockets for something.

“Maybe I can pull it off,” Rey said uncertainly. Lifting heavy objects was one thing, but bending durasteel without causing more harm to the human trapped below it was a little more delicate.

“Don’t worry about it, Sunshine,” Poe muttered, still fumbling in his pockets. “You still got that lightsaber on you by chance?”

“What?”

“Your lightsaber,” Poe said, deliberately. “Can I borrow it?”

“Why?” Rey demanded. He wasn’t going to-

“I need to cut myself free,” Poe said with a shrug. “The easiest way is to cut through my shin, right above the dashboard.”

“WHAT!” Rey stared at him, horror coursing through her. Distantly she could hear the sound of the Falcon targeting another TIE far above them.

“Rey,” Poe said, calmly, as if they were discussing what kind of jam to put on her roll. “Please, before that TIE finds us.”

“I’m not letting you cut off your own leg!”

“It’s a prosthetic!” Poe said quickly.

“What?” Rey asked, her mind going blank.

“I’m sorry I thought you knew.” Poe was tugging at his pant leg, ripping it and peeling the fabric away to reveal what looked like perfectly normal skin. On closer inspection, Rey could see a slight shift in color just below Poe’s knee. “It’s a fake leg. I lost my real leg years ago, on one of my first missions for the New Republic Navy. If I cut it off I won’t feel anything other than off balance.”

Rey stared at him.

_[Friend Rey, Master Poe is very understanding of his situation.]_ Rey hadn’t noticed BB-8 rolling up to them. _[You should follow his lead.]_

Rey looked between Poe and BB-8, her jaw still hanging open.

“Please, Rey,” Poe said, his hand outstretched. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

Rey reached with trembling fingers to her lightsaber and handed it over.

“You might want to turn your head. You look a little green.” Rey glanced at Poe’s face, illuminated in the blue white glow of the blade.

Rey turned.

She heard the hiss of the blade as Poe moved.

“Okay, you can look.”

Rey turned back to see Poe offering her the extinguished lightsaber as he straightened up out of his seat, free of the dashboard now. The place where his right leg had been was a mess of severed wires hanging from a few inches below his knee.

“Here,” he said, handing her lightsaber back. “Can you help me get down?”

Rey nodded mutely, her hand bracing his as they climbed down from the wreck of Black One.

“Did you bring a com?” Poe asked once they reached the ground.

Rey didn’t let go of his arm as she quickly called Chewie.

The garbled roar she received was almost unintelligible over the static of the connection, but Rey could make out the gist of his plan to get down to them. There was a clearing a few hundred paces south of their position where the Falcon could land. They would just have to make it there in one piece and wait for Chewie and Finn to pick them up.

Poe was leaning against the branch Rey had moved, a little wobbly on one leg. “Better start hopping, I guess,” Poe said, his smile as bright as ever. BB-8 beeped happily along.

Rey still wasn’t sure how she was feeling. Her emotions had always been a jumbled mess. Since she had found out she could use the Force, she’d tried to find a way to center herself, but everything about Poe gave her the feeling of both being centered and unsettled. She couldn’t make sense of it.

Rey found a large stick for Poe to use for balance, and, gripping his waist tightly, they began to limp their way to the rendezvous point.

It took them less time than she expected to reach the clearing and climb on board the Falcon. She got him settled in one of the bunks as Chewie took off.

“Do you need anything?” Rey asked, her voice sounding strange in her ears. She couldn’t look down at Poe’s leg, still unsure of how she felt about the whole thing.

“Rey, are you alright?” Poe asked carefully.

“Mhm,” Rey said.

“It’s okay if you’re not.” Poe shifted in his seat. “I mean I know it’s weird. And if- if you don’t want to be around me when I am like this I understand.”

“What?” Rey asked, finally managing to raise her eyes to his face. “Why would I not want to be around you?”

Poe shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but not quite managing it. “Some people don’t like it, it bothers them that I don’t have the lower part of my leg.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Rey said gently, putting her hand on his arm. “Luke had a cybernetic hand. Why would this be any different?”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Rey sucked in a breath. “I just-I wasn’t expecting that. And- and when I saw your ship go down, I thought-I thought.” She couldn’t hold his earnest gaze anymore. “I don’t know what I thought. I got so scared.”

Poe reached for her hand. “I’m okay, Sunshine. You made sure of that. I’m okay, and you’re okay, and BB’s okay, and we’re gonna be fine, right?”

Rey looked up into his eyes, swallowing around the lump in her throat. “What about-” she cut herself off, gesturing to his leg.

“It’s not the first time I’ve had to replace the cybernetics on this thing,” Poe said, laughing at himself. “Who knows what kinda upgrades they’ve got now. Maybe they’ve got a jet pack attachment or something, wouldn’t that be cool?”

Rey looked at him as he continued to joke about his old injury. Then, overcome by some impulse she couldn’t describe and the desire to shut him up, Rey took his face in both her hands and planted a kiss on Poe’s lips. It lasted barely a second before she pulled away. “Don’t ever scare me like that again,” she ordered.

Poe was staring at her, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Rey turned and darted from the room and into the hallway. She ran until she was standing in the hallway near the gunner bays. Her heart was racing from the kiss as she leaned her back against the wall and sank to sit on the ground.

She buried her head in her hands, trying to block out the world around her and the emotions still ricocheting around in her chest.

_[Friend Rey!]_ a familiar beeping came from her left a few minutes later. _[I found you!]_

Rey looked up to see BB-8 wobbling next to her. “What do you mean you found me?”

_[Master Poe was looking for you,]_ BB-8 trilled before turning to roll back the way he had come. _[Master Poe! She is this way!]_

“What!” Rey hissed as BB-8 turned around a corner in the hall. “What is he-” she broke off as Poe came into view, hobbling along the hallway, using the branch from Onderon and one hand on the wall to maintain his balance.

“Poe!” Rey yelped, lurching to her feet and running to him, her previous emotions forgotten for the moment as she caught his elbow. “What are you doing? You shouldn’t be up.”

“I’ve told you a dozen times, Sunshine, I am fine,” Poe laughed, leaning slightly against the wall. “I needed to tell you something.”

Rey felt her cheeks heating up again and she couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “Oh. What is it?”

Poe’s free hand came up to cup her cheek. Rey managed to drag her eyes up to his jawline and she saw him smiling.

“Just this.” Suddenly, Poe was kissing her.

Rey’s mind went blank. The only things she could think of were Poe’s lips on hers, one hand in her hair, the other holding her arm.

Just as quickly as it had started, Poe pulled back. He rested his forehead against hers. “I swear I will do my best never to scare you like that again,” he whispered.

Rey’s eyes were still closed as she gave a small nod, her hands against his chest.

They stood there like that for another moment before BB-8 came back down the hallway. _[Master Poe!]_

“Hey, buddy,” Poe said, straightening up, but still keeping his hand on Rey’s arm. Rey could feel herself flushing again.

_[Chewbacca sent me to find out if you required emergency medical assistance before we jumped to hyperspace,] _BB-8 answered, rolling to a stop by their feet, his photoreceptor swiveling from Poe’s face to his broken cybernetics to Rey’s face.

“Nah,” Poe laughed. “I’m fine for the flight.”

“Does Chewie need help with the jump?” Rey asked, trying to hide her blush.

_[No, Friend Finn is up in the cockpit with him now.] _

“Oh, fark,” Rey grimaced as Poe laughed. “I’d better get up there.”

“I think they can handle themselves for a few more minutes,” Poe said, tugging on her elbow to turn her attention back to him.

Rey smiled. “Fine, a few minutes, then we go and make sure they aren’t fighting over something one of the porgs broke.”

“Deal,” Poe said, leaning in to kiss her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
Hopefully that wasn't too bad. It felt to me like something that might happen in the Canons (Both Luke and Anakin have prosthetic limbs) and....idk This is what came out when I wrote it  
-Jumana  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Spoilery warning: Poe's prosthetic leg gets trapped when his ship goes down and he cuts off the prosthetic which scares Rey when he suggests the idea to her. There is no description of the action itself.


End file.
